The overarching aim of the Neurocognition Module is to determine the impact of cognitive processes and their putative underlying neurological substrates on Substance Use Disorder (SUD) liability. The primary factors of interest in this module are Executive Cognitive Functioning (ECF) capacity and the P300 event-related potential. ECF is defined as a higher-order cognitive construct involved in the planning, initiation, and regulation of goal-directed behavior. ECF encompasses abilities such as attentional control, strategic goal planning, abstract reasoning, temporal response sequencing, and the organization of information in working memory. The P300 is a late-occurring positive neuroelectric waveform elicited in response to novel stimuli that has been implicated in attentional and working memory processes. ECF will be measured using a number of well-established neuropsychological tests and the P300 will be assessed using a standard auditory oddball paradigm. The primary goals of this module are to demonstrate that 1) ECF, measured at age 10-12, predicts later drug use and SUD outcome; 2) reactive aggression mediates the relation between ECF and later drug use; and that 3 ECF mediates the relation between the P300 measured at age 10-12, and later drug use. Finally, this module also seeks to provide a better understanding about the neuromaturational development of offspring of parents with and without SUD as well as to determine the impact of the combined influence of ECF, a difficult temperament, and a distorted cognitive style on drug use and SUD outcome.